


Она никогда не скажет

by Cexmet, fandom_gerontophilia_2016



Series: 2016 || Drabbles R-NC-21 [6]
Category: American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Drama, F/M, Mother/Son Incest, Prostitution, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Этель иногда ловит себя на мысли о том, что сама бы не отказалась побывать на месте одной из тех бабенок, которых Джимми обслуживает</p>
            </blockquote>





	Она никогда не скажет

— Привет, — говорит Джимми. 

Этель откладывает в сторону гребень, которым обычно расчесывает бороду. 

— Привет, — кивает она, даже не оборачиваясь. 

Джимми — хороший мальчик, и Этель хотелось бы верить, что однажды он сможет осчастливить какую-нибудь славную девушку, но в глубине души она понимает: большинство хороших девушек будут держаться подальше от молодого человека с такими пальцами. Да, есть те, кто платит ему за то, чтобы он с ними кувыркался в постели, но ни одна не захочет родить от него ребенка. Ни одна не захочет стать его женой. 

Даже сейчас от Джимми пахнет женщинами, которые ему платили. 

Хотела бы Этель сказать ему, что он может этим больше не заниматься, хотя бы некоторое время, если не бросить насовсем — но дела карнавала катятся под откос, и вряд ли в ближайшее время самому Джимми или Этель удастся найти способ достать денег побольше. А значит, ему придется снова и снова трахаться со скучающими домохозяйками за пару старательно разглаженных купюр, несколько месяцев пролежавших под банкой с панировочными сухарями.

Этель не знает точно, какой он — нежный или, наоборот, грубоватый, и залезает он женщинам под юбки только руками, или они ему позволяют все до конца довести, но в одном более чем уверена: Джимми — точно не бревно вроде Делла. За перепих с Деллом никто не заплатил бы и пять центов; Этель до сих пор с брезгливостью вспоминала эту чушь, которую он громко называл «исполнением супружеского долга» — залезал на нее нехотя, вставлял елдак ей в дырку и елозил туда-сюда, издавая дурацкие не то сопящие, не то хрипящие звуки. 

Раз уж на то пошло, Джимми совсем не похож на Делла, и, возможно, именно поэтому Этель иногда ловит себя на мысли о том, что сама бы не отказалась побывать на месте одной из тех бабенок, которых Джимми обслуживает. Дело не только в том, что ей за все годы, пока Делла рядом нет, уже порядком надоело самой мять собственную манду, и иногда Этель кажется, что она готова броситься на любого мужика, который только предложит. Может, и не на любого. 

Дело в том, что Джимми очень хороший мальчик. Красивый, как с открытки — если не считать рук — добрый, послушный. 

Она почти уверена, что, если предложит Джимми нечто подобное, он не станет отказываться — но гораздо больше Этель уверена в том, что не станет предлагать. 

Если смотреть на это с другой стороны, то Этель жаль, что она сама не сможет осчастливить Джимми. 

Она обнимает его, прижимает к груди и с силой выталкивает из собственной головы все мысли о том, что она могла бы предложить Джимми с ней переспать — как будто он может прочесть эти мысли и испугаться, или, еще хуже, согласиться. 

В такие моменты ей до смерти хочется напиться, но Этель знает, что не должна себе этого позволять. Ради Джимми.


End file.
